Destino
by angielizz
Summary: - Se que no te conozco, la verdad no se si quiero conocerte... pero puedo hacerlo, solo dejame probarte que soy mejor que un pedazo de papel reciclable. Vale la pena


**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. El trama es mio solamente.**

**DESTINO.**

**Angielizz**

**Esta historia la hice escuchando Off i go. Realmente queda, no me canzo de poner replay cuando se acaba y aun no termino de leerlo. Se los recomiendo**

* * *

Estoy en aquel lugar que me gustaba antes frecuentar, era silencioso y tranquilo. Los muertos no hablan, o no los escuchan las personas.

Pero hoy no estaba aqui para leer, hoy no estaba aqui para perder el tiempo.

El cementerio ya no me agradaba tanto.

Con una rosa en la mano y lagrimas por el rostro era la manera mas dificil de decir adios.

La rosa aun no toca el suelo, aun no hay despedidas, aun no estamos preparados para ese momento, no todavía. Aun no quiero decir que dijimos adios.

Quizas ya nos conociamos desde antes, hace mucho tiempo antes de siquiera saberlo.  
Quizas realmente estabamos destinados a estar juntos, para siempre si la vida nos lo permitia

Quizas nos topamos tantas veces en el pasado y siempre estuvimos a punto de conocernos, pero el destino tenia algo mejor para nuestro primer momento.

Quizas no era adecuado. Quizas tampoco era el mejor y solo supongo que si nos hubieramos conocido en otras circunstancias no estariamos donde nos encontramos ahora.

Él darias todo por que eso cambiara, yo tambien. Daria todo por un minuto mas junto a él, pero como siempre el destino sorprende.

Me dijeron que aquella vez que pase junto con mi mejor amiga por la calle y me quede observando como boba las orquideas, tu pasaste caminando detras de mi con una chica de la mano.

Escuche rumores por ahi que el día que decidí no entrar a clases, tu fuiste a mi escuela a romperle la nariz al idiota con él que se metio tu ex.

Y aquella vez que me sentí mal y fui al doctor, tu te entretuviste coqueteando con una enfermera por lo que no reparaste en que detras de ti habia una chica idéntica a mi comprando medicamentos.

O hace tiempo cuando estaba yo en una cita a ciegas y mientras compraba los boletos de la pelicula, tu habías decidido cambiar el turno de trabajo en el cinema

Me dijeron que estabamos destinados a no encontrarnos hasta que el momento ideal llegara.

Yo debía madurar, tu debias crecer, yo debía dejar de ser tan despistada y tu a detenerte en pequeños detalles.

Nos habriamos encontrado hace tanto tiempo si siempre hubiesemos sido como ahora, quizas estariamos mas que unidos.

Y de repente llego el grandioso día, cuestión de coincidencias.

Yo decidí entrenar mas en ballet, aunque para esas horas ya deberia estar en casa, queria ser la mejor, queria ser mas que una simple bailarina. Bailaba sin tropiezos, y como habría deseado que alguien experto en baile me viera. No tu, no un chico que se habia perdido y se detenía a verme bailar en el marco de la puerta.

- Buscas a alguien? - te pregunte señalando el aula vacia, excepto por mi.

- A ti - parecias tan confundido de haber dicho aquello, y como me alegro de que hubieras dicho esas simples dos palabras.

- He caido con mejores - murmure, pero me oiste, estaba todo en silencio en aquel lugar que incluso si lo hubiera susurrado me habrias oido

- No quise decir eso

- Yo tampoco

- Me llamo Edward - asentí caminando hacia ti para apretar tu mano, ¿lo recuerdas? Luego te di mi nombre y tu dijiste que era hermoso aunque Isabella me parecía un nombre realmente anticuado

Y sigo creyendo que los primeros dos dialogos nos unieron, tambien nos separaron.

En cinco minutos ya tenia tu numero de celular y tu nombre en un papel y tu la promesa de un te llamare, no me gustaba esperar llamadas, la mayor parte del tiempo nunca llegaban.

- Espero verte por ahi, ¿vale? - lo harías, claro que si

- Recuerda, el salon de musica esta al fondo, doblas a la derecha y sigues todo el pasillo hasta el final. - te indique

- Nos vemos luego - besaste mi mejilla para después caminar lejos

- Eso espero.

Y mientras te veía caminar hacia donde te habia dicho, tome el papel con tu nombre y numero con fuerza.

Segui adelante no demasiados pasos mas para mirar el bote de basura, estirar mi mano y tirar el pedazo de papel.

Si teniamos que estar juntos, no reencontrariamos. Y lo hicimos.

Al dia siguiente, ni siquiera tuve que esperar. Te encontre mirandome en la misma pose, debajo del mismo marco de madera.

- Esperaba que llamaras

- Perdi el numero

- Lo encontre - quise rodar mis ojos por lo imposible que aquello sonaba.

Me lo diste, con un par de manchas que no quise identificar, pero efectivamente era el mismo. Lo habías sacado del bote de basura, te habías tragado el orgullo y m habías ido a reclamar - Se que no te conozco, la verdad no se si quiero conocerte... pero puedo hacerlo, solo dejame probarte que soy mejor que un pedazo de papel reciclable.

Y lo hiciste, permiti que entraras en mi vida, que me conocieras, que supieras que era alergica a las fresas, que odiaba el olor a cigarrillo y cerveza, que mis padres eran divorciados, que era hija unica, que mi mejor amigo era mi perro. Que tenía clases de ballet todos los miércoles, martes y viernes.

Y a cambio me dejaste ser parte de la tuya y saber cosas que nadie ademas de yo sabia. Que tocas el piano, que aprendiste de manera obligada desde los diez, que odias el color rosa, que tu color favorito es el de mis ojos, que matematicas la repruebas un monton de veces, que te han despedido de siete lugares, entre ellos el cinema. Que tienes tres hermanas, y que todas te adoran, que tu eres el consentido de mamá y de papá.

Y de la nada, lo supe, supongo que no era tan dificil despues de todo, estaba destinada a estar junto a ti.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver una pelicula conmigo? - me preguntaste una tarde mientras veiamos a las parejas pasar por todas partes.

Estábamos en el parque como nos gustaba hacer los viernes despues de que me recogías de ballet

- ¿Tu quieres? - era la manera mas sencilla de aceptar aquella cita

- Solo si tu quieres - rodee mis ojos

- Yo pago las palomitas - acepté

- Tu la soda y yo el resto - sabia que era el único trueque que tendría contigo y mas me valía aceptarlo.

- Echo.

Y despues de varias horas intentando cepillar, peinar y arreglar mi cabello, elegir algo casualmente adecuado y ponerme leve maquillaje, lo espere sentada en el sillon de la sala.

Mi padre me veía desde el otro extremo del sillon sin creerse que su única hija hubiera tardado tanto para verse tan "como siempre", asi me habia descrito, ganandose una mirada envenenada de mi parte.

- No lo molestes, ¿quieres? - dije mirando a mi padre de reojo.

- Tu dile que mas le vale que cuide a mi niñita - él lo hizo.

- Se cuidarme sola papá.

- Ya lo se.

- Llamare a mamá antes de que llegue mi cita

Me habia levantado en busca del telefono para avisarle a mi madre que ya casi saldría a mi cita, ella sonó emocionada por mi pero no demasiado, no es como si jamás hubiera tenido otras citas.

Pero yo sentía que seria la mejor de todos, tambien la ultima.

- Tambien te quiero mamá, creo que él ya llego. Adios, te llamo cuando vuelva.

Pasar los fines de semana en casa de mi padre no era tan horrible como las personas decian.

Al menos a mi eso no me arruino la vida, entre ver a mis padres discutiendo diario a verlos platicar sobre quien me llevaria a donde y si saldriamos a cenar los tres, por mi hacian esto ultimo, preferia ese divorcio que llevo tranquilidad a mi vida y supongo que tambien a la de mis padres.

_Un matrimonio es adecuado, hasta ciertos puntos en la vida._

Mis dos hombres se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre carreras, las que vendrían la siguiente semana, mi padre parecia comportarse bien, y en cambio tu hacias lo mejor que podias para no volver el ambiente incomodo. Por que asi eres tu, porque deseo que nunca cambies eso.

Salimos, iriamos caminando hasta el cinema, me tomaste de la mano y cruzamos las calles juntos, solo estabamos a cinco cuadras de ahí.

Nos la pasamos bien, elegimos una pelicula al azar, tu dijiste diez yo dije tres, y la sala fue siete al restar ambas cantidades, asi de sencillo. No habia complicaciones entre nosotros. Unas palomitas medianas, un refresco grande, golosinas y una pelicula que acababa de comenzar.

Tomaste mi mano sin dificultad, pasaste uno de tus brazos sobre mi hombro y me abrazaste fuerte en la oscuridad. Reimos juntos, hablamos entre susurros, nos burlamos de las escenas tontas, discutimos sobre el final, y cuando salimos de aquella sala, creo que recupere por completo algo que no sabía que tenia.

Tu corazón.

- Eso estuvo genial, deberiamos repetirlo - otra cita, una segunda cita y aun no me llevabas a casa. Increible.

- Seguro.

De regreso a mi casa todo fue risas y juegos. Corriste conmigo en tu espalda toda una cuadra sin detenerte. Planeabas una cena para mañana y yo planeaba asistir con mi vestido azul.

Te habría gustado aquel vestido, lo habrias amado.

- Dices que... no podemos ser mas que amigos, eso acabas de insinuar? - me encogi de hombros

- Solo dije que a veces siento que vamos a velocidad maxima.

- Ni siquiera te he besado, estoy haciendo todo por no hacerlo, desde el inicio dejaste claro que querias que nos conocieramos y eso hago, te dejo que me conozcas. A veces siento que ni siquiera te importo lo suficiente.

- Si... si me importas

- Pero no lo suficiente

- ¿Para que?, ¿Lo suficiente para qué? - le pregunte deteniendo mis pasos, él se detuvo tres más adeltante

- Para... quererme en tu vida

- Ya estas dentro

- No como tu amigo, no quiero ser tu amigo, y si tu no puedes ser mas que eso entonces...

- Ya basta, solo fue un comentario

- Uno que quizas no debiste hacer.

- Ya basta... solo fue un comentario

Pero las personas dicen cosas que a veces jamas deberian decir, el día que el idioma se creo el mundo se vino abajo.

Y me llevaste a casa sin ninguno decir mas, yo no sabía como arreglar aquel simple problema, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, tampoco quería ser yo la que terminara confesandose.

- Lo siento

- Yo tambien, yo tambien lo siento - sentiste aquel dolor en tu pecho, ¿lo hiciste?

Me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa, no como la despedida que me habría gustado, no con aquel beso soñado.

Solo un simple.

- Nos vemos mañana, paso a las siete por ti

Al menos no habias cancelado la cita.

Entre, cerre con cuidado la puerta y me recargue en ella, solte unas cuantas lagrimas apenas un par.

Mi velada no debía terminar asi, _no debía_.

Camine a mi recamara, saque la caja de zapatos que estaba debajo de mi cama, mi cofre de la suerte asi lo llamaba, tenía ahi todas las cosas que me recordaban a ti en su mayoria, saque el papel arrugado y manchado y corri de regreso a la puerta.

Mi padre aun no notaba que ya había vuelto asi que no tuve que despedirme de él.

Corrí, corrí como loca, salte a un perro y casi tropiezo con el bote de basura, corrí como si mi vida se me fuera en ello, vaya ironía.

Y mientras tu acababas de cruzar la calle corrí aun mas.

- Hey! - grite mientras cruzaba yo la calle sin fijarme a los lados, te detuviste y me miraste, me acerque a ti y tome unos segundos para recuperarme.

- ¿Que haces? - preguntaste cuando te tuve en frente

- Me importas, ¿de acuerdo?, mucho... - te enseñe la hoja de papel, la que traía tu numero y nombre escrito - No se porque lo guarde desde que me lo diste, supongo que supe que serías alguien especial y no me equivoque, ¿Me entiendes? Eres alguien especial y por lo tanto eres muy importante para mi.

- No debiste venir tu sola... y... rayos, tu tambien eres muy importante para mi. Perdoname - me abrazaste, te abrace con fuerza, el destino.

El destino quería que así se dieran las cosas, quizas si yo me hubiera quedado en mi casa llorando todo sería diferente.

Nos quedamos asi unos minutos, complementando la felicidad del otro, tu corazón latía a mil por hora bajo mi palma.

- Te quiero - susurre

- Tambien te quiero.

Eleve mi mirada y tu me sonreías, extrañare esa sonrisa, temó no volver a verla nunca.

Y me besaste, asi de sencillo, mientras me abrazabas fuerte bajo la luz del faro me besaste.

- Tengo que irme - dije

- Ya lo se... te quiero

- Te quiero... adios - me despedí, al menos lo hice.

Camine sonriendote, camine de reversa cruzando la calle sin dejar de ver tu sonrisa, y como me lanzabas al aire un beso. Camine hacia atras teniendo el mejor paisaje de mi vida, camine de regreso. Camine y no hubo vuelta atras.

- No me dejes plantada - te grite

- Nunca lo haría - sonreí

Y esa fue la ultima vez que te ví.

Es la mejor manera de morir, ni siquiera lo sentí, bueno si un poco. Debí fijarme por los dos lados, debí hacerlo.

Pero estaba tan emocionada, tan feliz. Que no escuche los rechinidos de las llantas.

He escuchado que sali volando varios metros, que caí al suelo, que tu corriste tras de mi y me abrazaste, dijeron que llamaron a la ambulancia al instante que tu solo gritabas mi nombre, que lloraste, que gritabas auxilio, dicen que tomaste mi mano con fuerza.

- No me dejes, no lo hagas - me hubiera gustado cumplir esa promesa

Dicen que morí al instante, que fue algo rapido, que no sentí dolor.

Sin embargo supongo que has quedado traumatizado, que sigues con esas pesadillas constantes y que no me puedes sacar de la cabeza, quiero creer que alguien miente, quiero creerlo realmente.

Nunca quise herirte, ni lastimarte, ni que sufrieras tanto por mi, tampoco quería morir de ese modo.

Asi que aqui estoy en el cementario.

Tu tienes una rosa en la mano, con lagrimas en tus ojos contenidas.

Lo nuestro fue el destino, el destino no es eterno.

Y estoy a tu lado, no voy a dejarte, tampoco quiero escuchar tu despedida porque yo nunca podre despedirme de ti, te seguire a todos lados.

- Te extraño

Yo tambien lo hago.

Prometo guardar todos nuestros secretos, a cambio promete nunca olvidarme. No me mantengas viva, porque ya no lo estoy, pero no me mantengas completamente muerta porque de algun modo aun vivo en ti, en nuestros recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

Promete tambien que saldras adelante, dimelo, grítalo, quiero escucharte decirlo al menos en tus pensamientos, solo he muerto, casi nada, aun sigo presente a tu lado, te escucho llorar por las noches, te escucho gritarle a todo el mundo, odias pasar por los parques por las parejas que ves ahi y sin embargo todos los días vas, como si esperases encontrarme.

Te estoy buscando, te he encontrado y prometo que no volveras a perderme. Aunque no me veas, aunque quizas tampoco me sientas, aqui estoy, me ves?, no ya se que no, pero aqui estare, cuando me necesites aqui estare.

No creo en un cielo, no existe el cielo, pero sin embargo aun estoy aqui, hay algo mas increible que esas mentiras que el mundo se traga, de una manera asombrosa hay algo mas, esto. Y te estare esperando, algun día llegara, espero que tarde pero si es pronto entonces no lo reprochare porque yo tampoco duraría demasiado sin tí.

* * *

Que opinan les gusto :D

Lo escribí hace tiempo solo tuve que adaptarlo para que quedara y listo. :)

Dejen sus comentarios.

**Las invito a que entren a mi perfil y lean UN DIA MAS**

**Vale la pena**


End file.
